sweet-looking bunny girl!
by sakura aiko's owner desu
Summary: ugh...i'm and idiot how could i lie to gon but...its for his own protection and...i don't want him to know that secret...or not he would hate me for lying to him...w-what should i do..., i don't care any more i have to protect him even if he hate me . he helped me when i was in those days i thought i was alone. killua x oc ,kurapika x oc ,hisoka x oc and kuroro x oc (v)
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first fiction im sorry if its bad...but plz enjoy!~ (v • )~

* * *

It was a calm morning until a young boy scream...

"YAYYYYYYYY AT LAST AI-CHAN I CATCHED IT" a young boy called gon screamed while bringing the pond master over his head

"Eh!"Aunt mito screamed but she thought " well...he's ging son... "

"Hehe good going gon I'll make you some sushi! And to celebrate us goingto hunter exam!"A girl name aiko hugged the boy and pecked him on the cheek

"Hahaha ok ,any way aunt mito you have to accept us for letting us to go to the hunter exam" he grinned

"Ok ok fine... Let's go inside first ok !"

"Ok I can't wait for the sushi!,I'm so hungwyy!"

They entered and ate the sushi aiko and their grandmother made ,after rushing to clean up the ate without further notice

"Pfft...gon you loke like a Cute little puppy that haven't ate in days...hahha"the little girl said

"But it soooooo delicious!" He said between his muching

"Hehehe thank you gon" the girl said after being flatered

By her twin

After eating they gave their hunter exam cards to join the exam to aunt mito

Few days later...

"Byee aunt mito we'll miss you"gon said

"I'll miss you to and gon always protect your sister though...she's stronger than you..."Aunt mito murmured

"Ok aunt mito you can count on me to guard ai-chan"he gave aunt mito a reassuring smile while glanced at aiko

"Geez aunt mito come on I'm not a kid any more !"She pouted

"12 is still considered a kid "she said jokingly

"And you're a girl let gon protect you!"

"Fine..."Few second of silent and tears began to form in aiko's eyes "hiks...hiks..hiks I'm going to miss you aunt mito..."She said while trying to stop crying

" Ara...ara...told you ,you're still a cry baby"she wrap her hands around the girl

"H-hiks ok..."She calmed down then aiko and gon goes to the port " which is the ship to dole...?hmmm let's ask that man he seems to know!"Gon pointed

A man with a suit and a suitcase

"Ok" they walked to the man but he didn't tell so...aiko gave the man a pair of cute puppy eyes and the man gave up... They went to a port where a ship is about to leave"wait for me !" Gon screamed

"Sorry kid boat's not gonna wait for you better luck next time!"The captain said

"Gon grab that guy and jump to the ship with your fishing rod" aiko screamed

"Ok, hold on mister!"

"Gah! What are you doing !"

"We are getting on that boat!"Gon cast his fishing rod and jumped to the ship safely with the man

"Come on ai-chan get on!"He looked at the port but didn't saw his sister ,then"BOOO!"

"WAHHH ai-chan you scared me there !, I though you haven't board the ship!"

"...gon think I'm so weak because I'm a girl..." She pouted

"Wah...sorry ai-chan..."

"Any way thank you mister...uh...? May I ask your name?"Aiko asked

"It's leorio lil' girl !"Leorio said

"Ok! Thank you mister leorio "she bowed

"Whoa whoa no need to bow I only led you here!"

"Thanks any way mister leorio , now gon let's catch some fish! "She jumped happily


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2:Yo chapter 2 is here!**

**Author: chappie two is here!**

**Chappie 1: chappie two is here!**

**Aiko: ... why are you guys repeating each other ?**

**Author:... can't i ? (giving super-duper-magical-cute-sparkly-shimmering-glimme ring-teary-bunny-eyes to reader and aiko)**

**Aiko: ...**

**Author : ahh... i just remember to tell you readers that i own aiko and i teach her my technique cuz im her sensei (teacher) but not other character or even the plot v if i do i would be advanturing with killua ,gon,kura,kuroro,hisoka ,illumi and shalnark!#i just love them!**

**Illumi appears..**

**Illumi: i thought i was supposed to do the disclaimer...(sobbing)**

**Author: ummm... gommen i slipped...don't cry...here a killua-nyan plushie! (giving neko eyes) any ways let's start ! (seeing illumi sleeps while cuddling killua plushie like a kid) kyaa! So cute!**

3rd person POV

"a harsh storm will hit us in about two hours " gon said while sniffing the moist air like a dog

"how'd you know lil' boy?" captain asked gon curriously

"the air is getting moisty and the seagulls are panicking and warning each other" gon explained

"heh... you're gonna be a good hunter kid!''the captain praised and gon grinned "now you useless sailors prepare for the it gonna hit us in two hours !" "aye capt'n"the sailorschimmed

Two hours later the storm came and made many people getting sea sick

Aiko helped gon but became lazy and saw a blonde girl sitting on a hammock while reading a book and aiko walked to the hammock and jumped in,the blonde girl squeal in supprize when saw aiko landed on the hammock ,then aiko faced the blond girl wanting to say hope you don't mind but delinced to say beacause seeing the blonde girl blush "hmm why did you blush nee-san" knowing that the blonde was older but the blonde only managed to muttered few words that aiko didn't hear properly "excuse me?" "uhmm...you're a girl..." "so?" "uhm... it's not appropriate for a guy and a girl to sleep on the same hammock..." it took few seconds for her to realize what the girl said and aiko jumped from the hammock and said sorry to the blond gir-i mean boy...

"gomen gomen , any ways what's your name? Mine's aiko! "She introduced

"nice to meet you aiko, my name is kurapika" he smiled while introducing himself. By the time he finished introducing he saw aiko in deep thoughts and suddenly " pika-chan!" sha squealed in happiness "huh? Pika-chan?" yuppie! Its your nick name...well i can right...while giving her very-super-duper-magical-cutest-sparkling-bunny-ey es " yes,that's fine but onlyif you let me call you usa-chan" "usa chan...but why? Its not even related like your name...you know...kura**pika**-**pika**chu..."

"I know...its just that just now your eyes looks like a bunny's " kurapika reasoned "fine..."she pouted

And as if on cue the captain came and asked them to gather around him and said "wow look's like we have 4 good examinee, now introduce your self!"

"gon freecs!" gon said cheerly

"nice to meet you captain i am sakura aiko gon's twin" then silence fell

"what?! You two don't even look the same... anyways im leorio paladiknight hope you beautif-"leorio was stopped when gon stand in front of aiko and kurapika's fist puched hard on his belly

" kurapika." He said simply

"why da hell would ya do that!"leorio said loudly while clutching his belly

"you're hitting on a little girl idiot..." kurapika reasoned

When leorio was going to say something the captain asked again" why do ya'all want to be a hunter?

"i want to find my dad!"gon said cheerly but secretly aiko gaze at him with sad eyes...while thinking` gomen gon can't tell you that i've met ging` and aiko said" im going to find papa too...but im searching for something else that only some hunters knew..."

"even i don't know what she's searching for..."

"gomen gon can't tell you..."she said appologetically

"usa-chan, gon why did you tell him?" he asked while leorio nodded

"because there is no reason to hide it... "aiko said blankly

"hufff...how bout you guys? Not gonna tell?"the captain asked

"Why would we?!"leorio asked with his loud voice while the blonde nodded

"ceh...is that so...well there will be two more dropouts!" the captain spoke

And all the blonde ad the guy in suit can do is widdening their eyes and being shocked and said "what!"

"yup , ifyou two lad don't tell me you're gonna be drop outs!"the captain smiled

"well i don't wanna tell but i want to join hun-"the man reasoned but his words are cut by the young blonde"i want revenge...,the spiders or to be called phatom troupe killed my clan ...and i'll make them pay back!"kurapika said with anger in his eyes

"KORAAA! I WAS TALKING FIRST!"the guy in suit complained

"go on leorio san!"gon said cheerfully

"alright i want money i want to be rich i want money ,cars and women!what else could a man asks for! " leorio said

"heeh...that means you're a money crazy ,mister?" aiko said innocently

"YUP!...wait, KORAA!leorio screamed and run to catch the black haired girl

"but remember leorio money can't buy class " kurapika said sternly

"okay that's it come with me blondie im gonna end that blood of your clan that is!"

"take back your word leorio !"

"h*ll no !"

"pikachu...mister leorio...please don't fight"aiko asked but they didn't hear her and went to the deck. Gon ,the captain and aiko followed them to the deck to see them fight and after few moments a sailor was threwn of the deck because of the boat's rocking. Both aiko and gon was starlted,then aiko grabed the sailor's feet ,followed by gon to hers,kurapika to gon's and leorio to kurapika's and the deck and leorio slowly pulled them up

After few moments of doing such extreme aiko ,gon , leorio and kurapika finally revived and then...

"how could you do that usa-chan!"kurapika scolded her but with her cute nick-name...(author: i know weird right? Kurapika: shut up!its in the script baka! And you wrote the script author :hiks hiks kurachan is so mean...#sob )

"g-gomen..mister leorio...pika chan "she said between sob and gave the boys a **super-duper-cute-sparling-bunny-eyes with some tears**

And the boys respond"gyahhhhh don't cry!"

Author: so is it good ! hope so! Any ways remember sparkling bunny eyes justu is mine!

Aiko:uh...

Killua: ...anyways please review for this story or not leorio will come to your house an-

Leorio: SHUT UP KIDDO! Uhm...anyways just review ok !

Gon:and please don't flame us...we're still on a ship we'll drown...#giving sad face

Author:# hugs gon yup yup... anyways jyaane see u guys later! Op=


	3. Chapter 3

** Author: yo! Im here dragging chappie three with me!**

**Chappie three:...zzzzzzzzz**

**Author: all chappie three can do is sleep #sigh...**

**Aiko: just like you...**

**Killua,gon,leorio and kurapika: yup...**

**Author:i knew it i shouldn't let you guys live in my house...and you guys too...#pointing at hisoka,illumi,phantom troupe, bisuke,alluka,kalluto,kaito ,mito and ging huffff...**

**Gon: gomen...#giving puppy eyes**

**Author : and i even have to share a bed with gon and killua... any ways my house has 11 rooms...sooo.. here's the room lists**

**1st room:gon,killua,author**

**2nd room: leorio,kurapika**

**3rd room: illumi,hisoka**

**4th room: kuroro,shalnark**

**5th room:nobubaga, uvogin ,feitan**

**6th room: bonolenov, kortopi **

**7th room :phinx, franklin**

**8th room: shizuku ,pakunoda ,machi**

**9th room: bisuke, mito**

**10th room :ging ,kaito**

**11th room : kalluto, alluka ,aiko**

**Author:And the worst part is killua and gon is one room with me...**

**Gon and killua: what's bad about it?**

**Author: you guys toss when you sleep look i even have bruises...# points and bruises in hand and leg and even sometimes you guys hugs me untill the morning... # killua and gon blushes**

**Killua: then why didn't you shove our hands? **

**Author: you two are too strong...unlike you guys except mito...im a normal human get it! # pouts**

** All:#sweat drop**

**Leorio: you guys didn't do any thing naughty right?**

**Author:...well we didn't and i'll never do naughty things with gon (maybe...) but i'll consider about killua! #killua blushing**

**Gon :naughty things? What's that?**

**killua: you are too young to know..**

**gon: were in the same age... and author-chan is also the same age...**

**Author : ANY WAYS! I HAVE MY FIRST REVIEWER! AND HER NAME IS...****_tifa2001 _****!thank for reviewing and here's the new chappie! ahhh! The time! Lets start but hisoka! #threw pictures of gon sleeping to hisoka**

**Hisoka:thanks author-tan! #catches all the pictures author-tan doesn't own all of us execpt ichigo-tan~**

**All:ichigo tan ?!**

**author :later later! Ask me later!**

START!

AIKO'S POV!

After getting of the ship and the captain telling us to go to the tree on the top of the hill we started our journey but sadly mister leorio didn't join...on the half way to the top i felt sleepy and i asked gon " gon...i'm a bit sleepy...can you piggy back me...?" and yawned "sure!" gon said approvingly

And he stopped and kneeled for a while to let me being carried by hin on his back ,and while i tried to slip on gon pika-chu just gazed at us and in few moments later i fell into slumber... i dreamed about a man with black hair and a cross at his forehead putting me in between his lap and his arms around me posessively and saw other twelve people, consisting of three girls and eighth mens and ... a person with a mop hair... and then i saw gon being harmed by one of the persons with a blade... he was pushing his blade to gon's neck, being horrified if the man killed gon i unccousiouly screamed and woke up seeing that im in a dark tunnel still being carried by gon while he was running. And because of the fact that i screamed many people stared at me..

"gon?" i asked " can you put me down...?"

"sure aiko-chan!" he said and put me down while stopping from his run

" nee aiko-chan why did you screamed just now?" gon asked while giving me concerned looks . but before giving him my aswers i saw mister leorio and pikachu also giving me concernes looks

" ah...it's just...hiks hiks..." and all i can do is sob... gon hugged me and carried me princess style and i cried after few minutes i calmed down and told gon about my dream and his respond which makes me feel better..he said "it's okay aiko-chan i'ts only a dream..." he said putting me down and after few moment a boy with a white hair came using a skate board and suddenly..." KORAA! Why are you cheating!?" mister leorio screamed "cheating?!"the boy asked "you can't use the skate board its an endurance test!"

"ehh?!" i asked gon"gon we're already in the exam?" "yup, there was few obstacle before this the lady who told us to choose if our daughter or son caught on fire and we can only choose one said that you passed the test too because you look cute when you sleep so did the kiriko's!and leorio there's no ruse said that we can't use a skte board " "pfft... im so lucky!, any way what's your name? " i asked the white haired boy . "killua,yours?" "aiko and this is my twin gon! Nice to meet you ! anyway killua nee...hmm...hmmm # thinking" "um...gon?" killua asked gon "ahh.. it's normal! She alwa-" "killua nyan!" i cutted gon's word to say killua's new nick name if he agrees anyway! And all i hear is "pffftttttt-hhahahahahahahhhahahahahahahaahhahahah ahahah-why-pftt...-killuanyan-phfttttt...hhaha"

"ummm cause it's cute and you have white and fluffy hair?"i said cutely "so can i?"

"yup...if you let me call you aiko-nyan!" "sure" then we talked together like we've been friends for years and in the corners of my eyes i could see pika-chan glarring daggers at killua and i asked " pika-chan?" and now killua-nyan a was the one who was glowing daggers at pika-chan so i asked "killua-nyan?"

and now they we're both glaring at each other "neee.. pika-chan,killua-nyan...don't fight..." i said while looking at them with **my sad-teary-sparkling-shimmering-cute-bunny-eyes** and they stopped almost instantly and said gomen to me...

then i saw a man who has pink hairs slicked at his back...i wonder how much gel he used...or the most riddiculous idea...**.and i used gyo ' nen' only for a hairdo? pfffttt.** and because i was currious wich nen type he was i apparoached him and asked his name and he told me his name "hisoka " "heeeehhh...hmmm...i will call you hiso-kun! Is that okay?" "sure ichigotan~" he said " any ways what type?"

"hmmm? What do you mean ichigo tan?" he asked , i sighed "your nen type of course " i whispered and i earned a supprised look from hiso- kun "hmmm interesting you know nen...im a transmuter ,you ichigo-chan?~" im a specialist...but hiso-kun really ?! nen for a hairdo?" "ohh you've noticed, many of the nen user i met didn't realize! Any way i saw you being carried by a boy before so...let me carry you! " and i responded with a "what!" and he nagged me "i you don't let me i'll make you!" "fine " i said knowing that i'll never win "oh and you have to let me carry you till the end of the tunnel okay?" ,"...fine..." and i was being carried princess style by hisoka

after few minutes i heard shouts saying "stop you pedophile!" at hiso-kun ,it was actually killua-nyan and pika-chan then i asked hiso-kun "hiso-kun what's a pedophile?" "no need to know ichigo-chan..~" then when killua-nyan ,pikachan ,mister leorio and gin nearing killua said " put her down ,NOW!" but i responded " no! I don't wanna!" and the quarto just gave me supprised looks , then gon asked me "WHY?" " hehe... because if you're the one who carries me it's not high like hiso-kun ! and i left you fifteen minutes before and you guys didn't even knew untill just now am i right? " and they all nod hastily " ahh there's the exit i pointed at the exit!

* * *

**Chappie 3 end~~**

**Author : sooo did you enjoy? I've made this with all my heart... #sparkly eyes**

**Hisoka: please review and fav please or not i will come to your house an-**

**Author : stop scaring the readers! Any way killua your cue**

**Killua : yup!, please review but no flames... we haven't saved aiko from hisoka if there is flame it'll be harder to save aiko!**

**Author : BYEEE SEEE UUU NEEEXXXTTTT TTTIIIMMMEEE PLEASE REVIEW (IT MEANS A LOTTTTTTTT TO ME!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: heloooooooo myyy readeeerrrsssss im back with the next chappie !**

**Chappie 4 : hi!**

**Author:i thank you **_**Tifa2001 **_**for the second review i love you~ and**_** nispedana**_** for criticizing me, im going to write better on the next chappie, i really don't want to change my writing style... you know...aiko is not a really serious girl she's just like gon but a bit secretive , mean , and kinder ,yes english is not my first language ,my friend said that im good at making stories with many exotic words (you know...) any ways! gon your cue!**

**Gon : sakura aiko's owner didn't own the plot or anybody in this fic except aiko we / it belong to togashi sensei!**

**Author : if i did i would make kurapika beat the punk out of leorio**

**Kurapika : horaaaayyy! But i prefer togashi sensei more...**

**Author: buuuuuuu... anyways let's start desuuuuu!**

aiko's POV

when we went out i jumped out from hiso-kun's hands and stretched , after few momentsof stretching i went near gon and listen to the examiner he said that we are now in the numele wetlands and told us to follow him

. then suddenly a man who was looking like he was been attacked came and screamed "don't be fooled my him he's an impostor look at this!" then he pointed a a monkey-looks-like -a-man creature. "he's just a mountrous monkey which lives in this creepy jungle it tricked us to follow it and will attack and eat us and no way a person can run that long without breakinng a swet!"

i took a step forward to the man and said " well...i did mister!" then when he wanted to open his mouth some card powered nen came at us i just ducked but the man didn't then i saw satotsu caught some cards which was aimed at him and hiso-kun said " if a person can't catch such simple attacks they can't be a hunter , and i asume you are " ," i will aprove those words as a complimen, but don't do that again or you'll be disqualified, understand? " ,"yes"

then i suddenly screamed " HISO-KUN! I COULD GET INJURED BY THOSE CARD OF YOURSSSSSSS!, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS! " and all the examiner sweat dropped except the pin-head-guy "well you did doged it so...nothing's wrong right " hisoka said "fine,,,. I'll only forgave you this time..., then shall we go satotsu san ? " he just nodded and ran

i ran together with gon and killua and when we ran behind some group of examine and killua said we better go front ,nearing to the examiner then gon funnily shouted " KURAPIKA LEORIO ! KILLUA SAID WE BETTER GO FRONT ,NEARER TO THE EXAMINER ! " at pika-chan and mirter leorio's direction and i heard leorio's scream " I KNOW GON! IM NOT AN IDIOT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE STRENGH TO!" "OK !" gon shouted back

after exachanging some shouts gon said to killua-nyan and me "i'm still worried about them... " and killua said " it's okay they're strongbut im still afraid for the fact that hisoka may apparoached them" and as if on cue we heard men's screaming from behind and stuppidly gon dashed to where the screams came and killua said "he'll be fine " but after few seconds of thinking i left killua and dashed to gon's side

when i came there i became furious ,in front of me was the sight of gon being chocked by hisoka's han dan on the ground i saw leorio,uncouncious .

then i said " i summon thy the servant of god ,archagel!" while holding my Card

then man ith blone hair ,blue eyes and wings with blue,white and gold outfit suddenly appeared out of no where then i commanded him " attack that man " while pointing at hisoka , and suddenly a sword materialized on his hand ,

and he attacked hisoka and hisoka just let go of gon and attacked the archangel when they battled i quickly dashed to gon ,seeing that he fainted i told the archangel to stop his actons and revert back to card , and it did and placed it self to my hand . then i oppened my sidebag and put the card in my side bag which where all my card is( aiko: yay i have a side bag ~ and gon never saw me using my cards!) and i walked nearer to hisoka , he has some scratches and a deep wound in his chest #sigh.. " hiso-kun open your clothes for a second.." then hisoka did " don't move " then a air guitar appeared on my hand and i played the guitar while singing " little busters"

_**hitori ga tsurai kara futatsu no te tsunaida **_

_**futtari ja samishii kara wa ni natte te wo tsunaida**_

_**kitto sore ga ikusen no chikara ni mo nari donna yume mo tateru ki ga suru n da**_

_**takaku tobe takaku sora e**_

_**takaku kere takakukoe wo age **_

_**itsuka kujiketa sono hi mukou made**_

_**kimi no koe wasurenai namida wo wasurenai **_

_**kore kara hajimaru kibou to iu na no mirai wo **_

_**sono ashi wa aruki dasu yagate kuru kakoku mo**_

and perfectly his deep wound and scratches was gone "whoaa~ ichigo tan has an amazing nen skill and voice~ " hiso-kun praised me , i sighed "next time you'll have to pay me ! but this time im letting you off the hook~ so be greatfull " i smirked "ehhh~ how much would it cost ? " he asked and i said " 30.000.000 jenies ! because you're my friend ! " i said lightly "friend ? any way that still sounded expensive~ " he whined " i'm mean about prices you know! Cuz i need more money to buy lollipop and chocolates! Look ! " i showed my pocket which is filled with lollipops " i also wanted to bring my choco but it'll melt~" and hisoka just chuckled and without knowing i heard a shout " STAY AWAY FROM AI –CHAN! HISOKA! " it was gon's voice

when i wanted to say something hiso-kun say " im going to bring him ohh and you guys passed ! kurapika gets B+ ,lioreo got B , ringo-tan got A and ichigo tan got S+++ " and i just sweat dropped then hisoka carried leorio on his shoulder then he just came near to me i thought he want to say some thing but... he kissed me on my cheeks... and he left leaving me blushing

after few minutes of my blushing i saw pika-chan shaking me and gon calling me and i came back to concious land " are you okay?" gon asked "ha-hai..." then i blushed " it's just that hisoka...suddenly...k-ki-sse-d m-me..." i stutered and pika-chan was getting angry "any ways lets go! " i said quickly before kurapika can say any thing \

i just followed hisoka's nen ... he was making signs for me using nen so...i have to use gyo before hand

and we finally reached the second exam place and when i saw killua-nyan i dashed at him and glomped him!" killua-nyan~ okaeri!" while giving him a sweet-cute-sparkling-glimmering-happy-bunny eyes

"its not home ,and how could you be so stupid back there, usa-chan !" he scolded " wahhh! Gomen killua-nyan !" i hugged him and he blushed and i grinned mischeviously " when will the second exam begin? Then the door of the house ware opened to reveal ...**that the chapter has ended ~~~**

**Author : bhahahaahahahahahahaahahahah i tricked you all~**

**All: sweat drops **

**Author : what..? ( saying innocently ) any ways~ please review! Tell me who you want to kissed by and you'll be kissed by that person~ chu~**

**All: koraa!**

**Hisoka : i want machi to kiss me~ **

**Machi : DIE!**

**Illumi : killu~**

**Killua: GYAA! # hides behind author**

**Kurapika : who do you want to kissed by...aiko? #blushing **

**Aiko: um... its...its...its...its...# blushes and faints**

**Author : teehee~! Killua your cue!**

**Killua : please don't flame us...my choco will melt # giving sad neko eyes...**

**Author bye! see you next time and remeber who you want to be chu~ by ~(v ~) **

**ALL: JYAANEE!~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5!**

**Author :Chappie 5 is cooking sushi 4 us!**

**All : yaayyyy!**

**...**

**All except gon ,nobubaga,mito,kuroro,aiko,author :What is sushi?**

**Author : rice with some filling and seaweed covering it making it look like a cylinder!**

**All :ooo**

**Chappie 5 : it's done !**

**Author dashed first and ate all the sushi except one and threw it to mito and everybody attacked author except illumi, hisoka,kurapika, kuroro and gon**

**Mito : author-san doesn't own hunter x hunter~ togashi sama does # ate the sushi ~**

**author: and thank you ****_tifa2001_****for the 3rd review! Here it is! And also thanks to ****_Arillia ryodan_**** for reviewing ~btw, love ur name!hiks...hiks...i have such good reviewers! #saying this while still being beaten...**

**oh and all the cards that aiko used i got it from the game called ayakashi ghost guild!**

**Chappie 5 : let's start !**

The ware house reveals a woman-as-slim-as-a-stick, and a man-who-i-think-weights-about-10tons!the man-who-i-think-weights-about-10tons congratulated us and told us the next exam was to roast and hunt a pig and gave it to examiner

And all the examine scatters to search for the pig and before killua-nyan and pikachu can ask me to follow them i dashed first and search for a pig to roastt!

Few seconds has passed...

I knocked out the pig by putting a little effort to my fist and threw a soft punch to it's for head and tata! I've knocked out a pig! Then ... killua-nyan appeared with his pig above his head and suprised to see me and helped me to bring my pig... but he suddenly asked me.. " nee..usa-chan tell me how did you knocked out the pig ? " and i said " my fist! "I said puching my fist forward while grinning

And killua-nyan said "..." which means no respond...

And we arrived and because killua-nyan can't cook i cooked for him! And we gave it to the examiner! And he passed us! So did pika-chan , gon, and mister leorio! So did pika-chan , gon, and mister leorio! But suprisingly the man ate more than his weight and size! "So cooooolll!" i said and the-man-who-i-think-weights-about -10tons

And the woman-as-slim-as-a-stick told us to make a home made sushi in the ware house which has many cooking table complete with some unestils and guess what almost all of the examine say they don't know what sushi is but gon suddenly said to me " ai-chan..." "sure! " i replied back

And before i could offer killua-nyan,pika-chan and mister leorio help they just dashed with all other examine which left me only with gon ... " gon follow me! We're going to fish!" "hai!"

I dashed to the nearest pond which has no other person and i told gon to catch**two** normal looking fish while i search for some plants for the sushi and few minutes later i managed to find a cucumber (which is normal ) and walked back to the pond where gon is

When i got there i sweatdropped " gon why is there a pile of fish which i think is about 1000 fish...?" and he grin ned"hehe i only managed to find 3 normal looking fish , im a failure of being ging's son..." a grin faded from his face and turned into a frown "nope!"i said sternly "e-eh?" he asked confused "nope! You are the best son ging could ever have! It's just that he's a failure to be our dad and for me your are the best brother in the world and nobody can replace you "i said hugging him while crying " if you ask me who would i choose you or ging i would definetly choose you ! and remember aunt mito ask you to protect me so that means you're not a failure! We've been in the most dangerous jungle in the world and i didn't even have a scratch so stop saying that you're a failure as ging son!" i ended my words and cried more

And gon said " arigato ai-chan you are the best sister i could have ,i love you!" he said also crying and hugged me back "m-mm, i love you too ,gon...any ways... i asked you to only catch two gon... " and said "oooo then let's go!" then we dashed to the 2nd exam place and i make the sushi and we both gave it to the examiner which is the woman-who-is-as-slim-as-a-stick and she said "nope the rice is too cold by 0.1 celcius "

And i started to cry... and gon gasped and said "ai-chan~ don't cry...please..." but i still can't stop crying and the woman-who-is-as-slim-as-a-stick kept failing the other's while giving me a verrrrrrryyy guilty look...

And suddenly she just failed all the exanime because she's full then a man came at lunged at her but the man-who-i-think-weights-about-10tons stopped the man in frustation from hurting the woman who is also a examiner

But the woman already had two chopping knifes in her hand which hid behind the sofa ,she was too irritated and said to the big guy " i can handle my own problem buhara there was no need for you to interfere...stop meddling in my problems" and those words she said them harshly to the humongous man , and the humongous man said " but you'll kill him...menchi..." i heard them while sitting with gon , pika-chan, killua-nyan , and mister leorio surounding me but i just stared blankly to the sky and i saw a airship and a posture fell down

I didn't let my eyes off that posture until it fell down to the land and my gaze faltered...

And the posture was actually a man with white beard and black eyes and the man walked to me and chanted " it's a wonderful cat life ! "**_(1) _**

i finally came back to reality and suddenly two white cat ears appeared on my head while a white tail appeared on my lower back and i uncouciously said " nyan nyan nyan! " cutely and hugged pika-chan ,then killua-nyan and hiso-kun like a cat and after few seconds i shouted " netero-san!"

And now im in the airship pouting at netero...while eating bunch of chocolate , the boys and netero-san just sweatdropped at my tantrum after few minutes of my tantrum gon said " nee...ai-chan what happened there?"

"Sigh... gon... i will tell you the truth..." i told slowly..

"tell me what ai-chan... you never did hide secrets from me..." gon said sternly

" gomen...gon...i've hid a lot of things from you...but i'll tell you one by one to you and now i will tell one first..."

"which is..."

"...i...was trained by many hunters and all of them are one of the strongest people in the world...gomen...gon "i said crying "gomen...i know i've lied a lot af time...but please forgive me" and i dashed while crying with my eyes closed ,when i oppened my eyes i was in a very lonely corner

i started to sing ' ichiban no takaramono '( angel beats)

**_Susoga nureta nara kawaku no mateba ii mizu oto wo tatete haneta_**

**_Kimiga oshiete kuretanda mo kowakunai nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da_**

**_Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemoMinna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo_**

**_Minna to ga ii minna to ga yokatta Demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne _**

**_Mou furikaettemo dare no ka ge mo nai Mizu tamari dake ga hikatta_**

**_Ikiteku koto sore wa tachimu katte iku kotoSore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumki dasu yuuki dake_**

**_Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto Shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo _**

**_Minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemoAtarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo_**

and when i was about to continue hiso-kun sat next to me and he placed me on him so i can easily sleep on him and i did and before i sleep my tears which was placed on my eyes was kissed by hiso-kun and i fell into slumber

**chappie 5 end ! **

**author : yippie !**

**aiko: cat ears? Tail?**

**Author : yup ! u have 4 type of power! But only two is made by nen and the other two you can add nen into it! ,oh yeah (1) is actually tittle of a song but i made it in to some thing...( power..)**

**Hisoka : i kissed aiko?**

**Author : yup! But not on her lips too bad...**

**Gon :...**

**Author : gon ...what happened **

**Killua: you are the one who is writing BAKA! you should know! And i need more oc x killua**

**Shalnark and kuroro : when will we appear?**

**Author : IDK ! Xp any ways please review! Review and you'll get a hug from either gon / hiso / killua / pika / anyone ! just tell me who do you want to be huggged!**

**All :sweat dropped**

**Kurapika : please don't flame us we're still on a airship we'll fall**

**Killua : critics will be accepted very much**

**Gon: ...**

**All : gon...**

**Author : ah.. which pairing you guys like more? Killua x oc / pika x oc / hiso x oc oh yeah... in this fic ...shalnark x oc will be very little.. anyways...what do you guys think about a mini vacation 4 them? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Netero :Chappie 6 here !**

**Leorio : KORAAA OLD MAN I SHOULD THE ONE WHO SAID THAT PART**

**Author : nope ! your role is to shaddap oreo! And thank you **_**arillia ryodan**_** for thew 2nd review , yup i will add some romance ! for you ! and **_**tifa2001**_** for the 4th review , my galaxy tap was updated and i lost my account sorry...and people who fav and follow this ff**

**Leorio : oreo...im a snack and im black and white...#sobs in the corner**

**Author:****i feel bad... NOT!**

**Leorio : what a meanie**

**Chappie 6: she is lolrio! **

**Leorio: that also made me feel offended...****my name****,**** is it that hard to say it?**

**Author : 5 ****words . .hunterxhunter**** and to leorio one word ****definetly**

**Aiko : lemme sleep idiots! # hits authors head and author fainted...**

**Author : chappie...strat...#faints**

When i opened our eyes my eyes directlly widens and i blushed heavily...because i saw hisoka's face only few iches with mine he was carrying me and suddenly the woman-who-is-as-thin-as-a-stick jumped To a cliff while shouted "TAKE THE SPIDER-EAGLE EGG AND CLIMB BACK UP!" and the woman climbed up and when she came back I thought" ehhh so this is t-" before I continue my thought hiso-kun** JUST** THREW ME TO THE CLIFF ! (HE THREW ME AS IF AM WORTHLESS! )

When I looked up I saw gon ,killua-nyan ,pikachan and mister leorio at the edge but being stopped by netero and hisoka they looked pretty ticked off , but I just ignored them and said " nyan nyan nyan!" then a white cat ears and tail appears and in additional paw gloves appeared on my hands

Then I saw a string near me and grabbed the string and took one egg hanging on the line . after taking the egg I stand on the string stably and said " nyan-jump " and I jumped about ….10-20 stories high…"I used too much power to jump ...WAHHHH!" I thought and landed on top of killua-nyan

And I don't know why but…..killua-nyan was on top of me, blushing with me under him also blushing for several seconds and I finally said "umm killua-nyan can you please move…." I said blushing (again!) " ahh… sure…"

Then we both stand up and I went to hisoka and said" nee...hiso-kun let me help you" while giving him a very big smile and pushed him to the cliff , he could evade from my push though... , i turned to gon's direction and said to him " gon gomen...i didn't tell you my secret before...it's not that i don't trust you bu-"

"its okay ai-chan i don't mind ,but tou have to tell me your secret when you feel like it okay? Yakusoku?(promise)" then he strained his pinky to me and i did also we made a pinky promise ended with a thumb kiss and i hugged him verrrry tight and with out him knowing i led him to the edge of the cliff where i saw hisoka back up and pika-chan,killua-nyan and mister leorio curious about what i am doing while nearing us i strained my other hand and my hand enterwinted with pika-chan's ,causing him to blush

Then the next second i jumped to the cliff while hugging gon and my hand interwinted with pika-chan's then i realized the killua-nyan was grabbed by pika-chan and killua-nyan grabbed to mister leorio!

" hehe tanoshi desu yo!( its fun!) " i squaled but the three except killua-nyan just gave me a panic face hehe...mission succeed

On the air ship...

" BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the quarto yelled at me but i just gave them a verrrrrrrrrryyyy-cute-sparkling-shimmering-glisten ing –magical-bunny-eyes-with-a hint-of-guilt "gomen..."

"we could get killed usa-chan !" pika-chan scolded me "gomen pika-chan..." i said while hugging him and he blushed

" usa-chan that is really dangerous !" killua-nyan said and i turned to him to hug him like a bunny " fine...i forgive you" he muttered while blushing

Then i faced mister leorio then he said..." aiko! We're human !were lucky to survive when some body pulled us to a cliff which already killed many person!"...then i asked mister leorio while raising my hand " is hisoka considered as a human?"

"NO!" the trio said to me "ah... souka..." then after some minutes thinking about it a finally faced gon, gulp by the way of his expression i know he is going to lecture me for 5 hours then before he started i shouted whille crossing my hand into an 'x' on top of my head"STRESS!" then gon just said " i'll let you off this time only"

After lecturing , me ,gon and killua-nyan explored the ship! We went to the captain's offic e and we were threwn out, kitchen ,toilet ,and many other and we ended our exploration at the canreen i asked the canteen lady for some chocolate milkshake so did killua-nyan but gon had some lemon juice

" i feel bad because kurapika-san and leorio-san didn't come with us...it was very fun!" gon said " us too.." i said

Then a girl older than us came and asked us " may i sit here?" , " sure!at last a girl! What is your name? Mine is aiko call me ai-chan!" i grinned " nice meeting you ai-chan i'm anita " she told me " eh...this is gon my brother! The best one in the world! And this is killua ! " after introducing i saw the intense glare between killua and the girl , to stop the glaring i asked anita " anita san why do you want to be a hunter ? " , after taking a deep breath anita answered " my father owned a spice company , the company has a brilliant success that our family can buy a small country " then gon gaped " hehhhh! That's amazing!" "arigato...but one day my fathers buisness enemy hired an assasin to kill my father ,and my father died"

"OH NO! I remember when we walked around the ship killua-nyan told us that he was an assasin...he was one of the zoldyick , but he flew from his house" i thought so i fidgeted to reach my side bag to take one of my cards ' rat clan henchman ' then anita resumed her speech to us " and i heard the assasin was a zoldyick and going to the exam this year " by the time she was done killua said " heh!, you know i m one of the zoldyick!" , " i knew it! DIE DIE DIE!" she screamed while throwing a knife to killua-nyan but i caught it between my middle and forefinger

" i summon thy rat clan hench man" when i ended those words the card i've held in my right hand turned to a man with white hair ,red eyes and black pants and white top. I told the rat clan henchman grab anita's hand to stop her to from attacking

"netero it's time for you to come out now!" i shouted knowing netero was here ,in this room "hohoho , good work aiko-tan!" he praised me " yeah yeah, just give me my chocolates!" i asked him without haste , and all he say is " ho ho ho"

"why...why...WHY! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM ?! HE'S A KILLER! HE KIILLED MY DAD! AND YOU ! WHY ARE YOU SO POWERFULL, THAT EVEN THE CHAIRMAN KNOWS YOU?" POINTING AT ME "ah...anita-san to be powerful you have to lose some of your cherised , and at that time you would still have something left and to protect it you'll have to be power full , great power don't comes from revenge but the other way , oh anyways killua hated to be an assasin , he want to change and he is my cherised friend of course i will proctect him"

And she...cried ,i walked nearer to her and said " girls are made of sugar spice and everything nice ,but maybe you had your spice to much "

" now , unfortunately number #136 was disqualified for not passing the second exam and she will also be punished" netero said "no punishment , netero " , " fine..."

" bye anita-san ", she faced me to hug me , i knew she had and knife in her hand , i let her stab me , and she did " koraa... anita-san stabbing me won't do any good " i said whisperring " bye anita- san "

She was being led out by the guards with netero and the rat clan henchman was reverted back to a card

Gon ran to my side and said " AI-CHAN YOU'RE BLEEDING !" he said loudly pointing at my stomach " hai hai gon i know..." i said sweatdropping , killua-nyan went to my side to say " gomen...usa-chan...it must've hurt " well i can feel it... but doesn't hurt that much..."

" gon i will show you my 'ayakashi summoner ' ,it' one of my power..." i took out a card and said softly " i summon thy nightingale" a lovely girl appeard and heals my wound and reverts back to a card " tadaaaa" and i saw gon and killua's mouth wide open "...i thinks i can stuff some person in to your mouth gon, killua " " THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL AI-CHAN!" gon shouted and killua followed him by nodding furiously " hehe thank you !, any way killua-nyan..." i gazed at killua-nyan seriously " carry me ! until we are in the same hall as pika-chan and mister leorio place ,ok?!"

He looked suprised , but his suprised gaze turned into a very cute face" unn!" then he piggy back me and i nuzzled my face into his neck and saw his ears began turn red and slowly i fell into slumber

**Chappie 6 end**

**Author: how was it? How how how howHOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW!?**

**Gon: e-eto...please review... reviews are 99.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999% author's motivation to write **

**Killua: author... thank you **

**Author : for what ? for giving more killua x oc?**

**Killua : h-hai**

**Author : im doing this for the readers not you idiot!**

**Hisoka: heheh more hisoka x oc!**

**Author : ignore the pedophile...**

**Gon : and another important note that the author is going to camp for 5 days starting tomorow so...**

**Author : gommmeeeeeeeennnnn minnnnaaaa! I really am sorry im really sorrryyyyy! So.. after the camp i will write more so please be patient... i really don't want to join the camp but im forced to... so...SORRRRYYY AND BYEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPPIE 7 IS HERE!**

**Author : im back from the camp and sorry for the long wait ! **

**Now...i have a new jutsu...its called...review the reviewer justsu!**

**Thank you to **_**tifa2001**_** thankyou i really enjoyed my camp! We played treasure hunt an water ballons fight!**

**Next up ,**_**kuro-kyuuto**_** thank you ! im glad you liked this fic! I really apreciate it!**

**Then,**_**chesire-cat98 **_**awww thankyou che-chan!**

**Now we have **_**killua lover**_** ,aww thankyou killua lover-san **

**And last but not least ,**_**mochi mochi bunny mochi**_** okay..., first, thankyou yup you're right nobody is perfect and second , try to look innocent infront of them ! one of my strictkest teacher liked me and rarely get mad at me but not my other friends**

**Killua : finally the idiot author came back**

**Author : annoying idiot moron shota ugly assasin brat!**

**Killua : you're a brat too idiot!**

**Author : oh yeah... any ways killua , shal-kun and feitan-kun line up here! # trio lines up.. # now killua kiss killua lover! **

**shalnark: sure...she's cute any ways # kisses killua lover on the cheek and blushed while hugging killua lover#**

**Feitan : go away shal # pushes shalnark away and kisses killua lover on the cheekwhile taking her from shalnarks grasp#**

**Killua : koraa! Go away she's mine # hugs killua lover and kissed her on the lips# m-mm taste like chocolate**

**Author:well aiko you're cue !**

**Aiko : author-tan doesn't own any body or thing in this story but me...and the bunny tecnique eyes...**

**Author : and without further ado...CHAPPIE START!**

When i opened my eyes i saw gon in my lap with killua-nyan and pika-chan at my sides. I saw their sleeping faces sooooo cuttee!then i hugged pika-chan's arms softly and i noticed that killua-nyan was starting to stir but i just pretended to sleep and when he saw me hugging pika's arm he began to move me on top on him and now pika-chan is waking up and saw me on top of killua (pretending )sleeping , and began to frown and took me back on top of him and killua took me back

Then gon was the one who is up ans saw them fighting for me and took me from them and put me on top of him while hugging me protectively and i woke ( pretending ) " are? Why am i on top of you gon? " , " it's okay i just wannted to!" , "...gon you're a bad liar what happened ?"

"um... killua and kurapika san are fighting over you when you are a sleep so i took you from them " then i stare at them " ..."they were blushing furiously

Then the speaker said " we have arrived at the 3rd exam place " when we looked through the window we saw a tall tower,a grey one and once we landed netero told us to go down between 72 hours i walked aroud straying from the group then i skiped along ways and fell into a trap

I landed softly and saw a board on the small room ,on the board there was some writing. It said " on the table there are 6 watches each candidate use one and the exam will start " "sigh...i have to wait f-"

When was getting to the 'for' word the traps oppened to reveal 4 people ,which is the blonde , my brother , ex-assasin and a mister " gon! I missed you !''i shouted and lungged to gon in order to hug...well...more like squeeze him " ai-chan it has only been 30 minutes , and why did you strayed from me ! mito-san won't let me eat her special tofu if she saw a scratch on you!" he said pouting "...ah...gon doesn't care about me...all he care is his tofu..., well you know what i don't care! We still have to wait f-"

Ah..again , when i was getting to the 'for" word a trap door was opened revealing hiso-kun and the next second i know every one except me and hisoka was in a fighting stance ..., i sweat dropped " from when did you guys have a welcoming formation ?!" asked the quarto

After few minutes of talking

"Now minna " i said while walking to the desk with six watches on it " catch it and wear it! Said throwing the watches in their direction the all catch it and i used mine

After each of us wore the watch a sound said " welcome to the 3rd exam i am your examiner this time , now choose one (O) to open the door and (X) to close the door " and we all choose (O) we walked with some obstacles and we reached a place where we must fight with the prisoner which are traped here i went first and i saw a criminal ... his eyes showed murders eye , he was giving a wicked smile , his body was thin but i knew he was very quick

Then i heard hisoka said " ichigo-chan no fair you got the most dangerous one of all..." then leorio said " aiko! Don't fight this guy...he is the number ten killer up till now in the newyork city ! you'll die " i turned to mister leorio san and said " i won't " after saying those two words i turned to the killer and shouted " to death match?" and the man said "as long as i can touch human blood and flesh " , without even being scared i replied back "okay lets start !" i shouted " ai-chan are you crazy ?", " nope gon im not!, i want to be quick so...!" when i ended my word the man tries to punch me in the face but missed then i took a card while saying " i summon thy cat sith "

A girl who has black hair and cat ears, tail appears while using a french looking costume completed with a very sharp-looking fence appears and stabbed the man in the heart " good job cat-sith-san " i praised her and she said" you ask me to came here to only do that ? "," yup" i said apologizingly " sigh but even the blue anhgel can take him out! " she said "hehe gomen..." i revert cat-sith to a card again and i walked back to the guys who has gaping mouths except hisoka

Pika-chan asked " how did you do that " and i said " secret " and i sleep siding with gon who was no longer mouth gaping

When i wake up we were in a boat then gon apparoached me saying " ai-chan now were in the fourth exam test , i took a target for you ...bla –bla-bla" when gon finally finished explaining he gave me my target and my badge which he hid before to prevent from others to see . isee the card in my hand...it was #167 and now its my turn to ask gon " who is # 167 ?" then gon said " it's the man with the monkey " "ahhh sooka ne?"

"Well either way thanks gon " i said while hugging gon tightly while all the other examine just stared , then we went to killua and we talked for few minutes then we finally reached zevil island yippie!

**Chappie 7 end!**

**Author : how was it ? please give me opinions reader**

**Killua: need more killua x oc **

**Author :next chappie or the next next **

**Hisoka: need more hisokax oc **

**Author : also next or next chappie **

**Kurapika : need mo–**

**Author : bye minna please review **

**Kurapika: why wont you answer me author-san? Does that mean there will be no kura x oc for the next two chappie?!**

**Author ; fine i'll give you a lil bit!**

**Kurapika: yes!**

**Gon : please don't flame...were still on the boat...**

**All: byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chappie 8 **

**Kalluto:...chappie 8 is here...**

**Author : KYAAAAA KALLUTO IS HERE! **

**Kalluto:...hai...**

**Author : kalluto...what's yoour gender?**

**Kalluto :...im a boy...**

**Author :...killua kill me...!**

**Killua: NO ! KILL ME!**

**Kalluto : sakura aiko's owner desu don't own us or the plot...she only own her or and her bunny jutsu!**

**Author : and now...its time for review the reviewer jutsu!**

**thank you **_**scarlet rose white**_** hiks hiks some body finally said my fic is funny and i also thankyou for loving this fic and saying its cool**

**next , **_**tifa200**_**1 my loyal reviewer and my first reviewer , sure i'll add more killua x oc and kurapika x oc ! and ofcourse i will continue this fic!**

**Next , **_**arillia ryodan **_**hehe ari gato ! and i love the story you made ' i need you ' please update quicky! Shal-kun is also one of my fav chara !**

**And the last one but not the least **_**aria the scarlet rose**_** , i willl try my best to improve! And thank you for saying aiko is cute and 've read your story too! I love it!**

**Kalluto : ...chappie start...**

**Author :...nee...kallu-chan...i love you...#hugs and kiss kalluto on the cheek#**

**Kalluto: ...idiot...#blush#**

**Author: sorry for the mistakes! Im stupid! And im an idiot! So please be easy on mehhh!**

Once i was off the boat i ran deep inside the island and i rested in a clearing next to the river which i attempted to be my place to camp and made a camp made out ot the wood i've chopped . and when i was done making the camp i sweatdropped...why you ask?

I made a bonfire place and a mini house...the house is a bedroom , my bed was made of my blanky and the frame of a bed . i love my blanky ! , my blanky was a black and it has some bunny pattern which is rows of red,pink ,white and repeating again and the bedroom also has a desk and a chair and also 3 additional bed ...i don't know why did i made them...but my instinc told me to! . else than the camp fire and the mini house i made a fish net ! i made it out of a vine so when i leave to hunt my target i will still get some fish when i came back

I prepared to hunt again and before hand i looked at the camp mini house and campfire and the net again and said " haha..darn it i have a very good craft man ship...i only took 2 hours to make them..."

And now i was walking inside the forest i saw the monkey person and quickly took his badge without him or his monkey knowing, when i walked around more i met killua-nyan and i asked to him " got your target's badge yet?" and he responded " yeah..." "want to stay with me?"

"Stay?what do you mean usa-chan?"he said confused " ehehehehe...i made a camp for my self well more like a mini house"few moments pass" okay..."killua said

We walked together to the camp while holding hands and halfway there hisoka came out of no where and hugged me while saying " ichigo-tan~ i've missed you so much!" and i just blush while killua-nyan just growled at hisoka while still holding my hand

"idiot...get off me" i said blushing "ehh~ why ichigo-tan we always do this~" by the end of those words the joker said , killua gave me a shocked face . and hisoka continued " and we did a lot things more closer...like...,feeding each other , kissing each other an-" and the joker words was stopped by me hitting his head downward and my face was irritated and he whined " why would you hit me?! Ichigo-tan?!"then i responded back " because you're lying and i hate people who lies" when i was about to turn to killua-nyan , he screamed " you pedophile joker ! how could you!"

Hisoka said " you must've have known that i am joking killua"then killua-nyan said " i know! , b-but..." he stutered with his red face and continued his words " don't say those things about usa-chan! She's mine" and by the end of his words hisoka chuckled with me blushing next to him and after relaxing i asked hisoka " hiso-kun want to go to my camp and stay there for few days?" then hisoka asked" well...i would but would he he happy with it?" while pointing at killua-nyan who is frowning right now

Then i said " killua-nyan ,please" i asked him while giving him a cute-sparkling-shining-glimmering-glittering-adora ble-cute-bunny eyes and all he did is blush and nodded . i squealed " arigato killua-nyan i love you!'' while rubbing my cheek to his wich made him blush more

Once we reached to ...the camp... killua-nyan and hisoka praised me for making a mini house in a short amout of time ,and after recieving praises from them i ran to the fish net and seeing that the fish net was full of fishes and some squids i retrived some of the and roasted them

By the time the fish was all roasted it was already night time ,the three of us ate together . then i looked at killua-nyan beside me who sat on a log , he has a big pile of fish bone next to him ,...i sweatdropped after done staring at killua-nyan's fish bones pile i looked at the joker next to me , hiso-kun . he already ate 12 and few squids fishes , and i knew this fom the pile next to him . after done looking at hiso-kun's pile i looked at mine...only 1 i've eaten...and im eatiing the second squid since i love squids! And now im feeling pretty full , i sighed and looked at the full moon above us , shining faintly

After gazing the moon for few moments i told killua-nyan ' killua-nyan hiso-kun and me are going back first to the...er...mini house" then killua-nyan started to eat quickly and went to my side then i said " that was quick..."

When we arrived at the mini house i jumped to my bed at accidentally bumped my heat to the wooden wall i squealed in pain "i-itai!( it hurts!) while rubbing my fore head , hiso-kun was chuckling and killua-nyan was apparoaching me while tring to stiffle a laugh "usa-chan ar-pfft-are you o-pfffttthhahahahhhhahhahaha"

I pouted while laying on my bed and they just grinned sitting on their bed gazing at me ...then i said " well i better change!" killua-nyan asked me " change? Here?" then i said jokingly to killua " no way im going to change in front of you guys!,killua-nyan's a pevert " while hiding behing hiso-kun leaving killua-nyan blushing across us , after being satisfied teasing killua-nyan i said to them " guys can you turn around ?" they said in unnison " sure "

After changing into my pajamas which i brought in my other bag (yippie i have another bag) i also took my white bunny plushie which has a red bow and red waist coat and jumped to the be succesfully un harmed on the landing , and after jumping to my bed i saw that hiso-kun and killua-nyan's bed are perfectly next to mine the i said to them " im done changing!" they faced me and sat on their beds killa-nyan on my left and hiso-kun on my right

When i layed my body to the bed hiso-kun slept nearer to me and so did killua-nyan , and they slept nearer and nearer causing me to be...you know...squished , i became irritated and i took killua-nyan's right arm and hiso-kun's right arm and placed them on my chest for me to hug them while my bunny was next to my legs and muttered " good night , love you guys..." then i fell to my slumber with me hugging their arms lovingly

**Chappie end!**

**Author : sooo how was it? Do you like the end part ? i know this chappie is a bit more short gommen...**

**Killua : sure did but why the pedo was also there? That sure make the end part ended bad**

**Author : i can't trust you alone with aiko...**

**Killua:...**

**Hisoka:# grins happily**

**Kurapika : #sat in the corner **

**Author: i give you more kura x oc in the next chappie # pat kura-chan**

**Kurapika: really!**

**Author : can't promise :p**

**Kurapika: sit in the emo corner**

**Gon : please reviewwww ~~ author san would really love you reviewing she even check the review page 30 times a day**

**Author : gon!# blushes **

**Gon : hehehee , bye minna see u later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chappie 9 is here! **

**Author: halooo minna let's be quick and 'review the reviewer jutsu!**

**First up,chesire-cat98 thanks teehee..i tried my best to make it funny and i guess it payed off and here's the new chappie!**

**Next up ,tifa2001 hehe arigato i tried my best to improve for my dear readers! \**

**And now ,karidad katchi hehe...he's more kura x oc for u!**

**Here's Micha'lea-san , immagooodddd ddaaaa wayyy uu revvviiieeewwwww isssss sssoooo cuuuttteeeeee!here new chappie for u ! # pats micha'lea's head# fluffy...**

**And now is skyla15699 , teehee arigato and cute story for da win!**

**Kikyo : my,my you're quite in a rush aren't you?**

**Author : h-hai # shivers#**

**Kikyo : lets start!**

**Killua: GYAHHH OKAA-SAMA!**

**Kikyo : ahh killua ! you're growing well arent you # hugs killua#**

**Killua: GYAHHHHSAVEE MEEEE!**

**Author : # ignoring # chappie start! And im sorry for the really late update... im just getting sucked up by colbub's new fic and katekyo hitman reborn! And im in lack of writing energy...**

when i woke up i saw killua-nyan next to me but not hiso-kun...(wierd) i started to think where could hiso-kun be , but when i saw killua-nyan's sleeping face i smiled at muttered " kawaii..." then i hugged killua-nyan between my chest and he cudled me while slepping...his action made me flinch...but after few moments wwith killua-nyan between my chest he began to stir and heloosened from my arms and said good morning while rubbing his eyes cutely

when killua-nyan finally woke up properly i said " good morning " while hugging killua in the waist and he also said good morning then he asked " where's hisoka?"

"ah...hiso-kun was gone from when i woke up... lets eat breakfast but let me change first okay?" then killua nodded while facing the other way , i stood up sand started to change in to my new clothes i've packed on the mid way changing i said to killua " no peeping!" killua-nyan's ears became red and said " no way i would!" when i was done i tapped killua-nyan's shoulders and head outside to...grill...some squids...which is in the net...

After eating killua-nyan and me went to the the forest to walk around since we have nothing to do in the camp...we found a lot of bugs , snakes , spider and millipede...i don't like them at all...so when we found them i hid behind killua-nyan...

After walking around we found pika-chan and when we saw him killua-nyan and me made a plan to scare him... after dissccusing i went to pika-chan as if im frightened " e-eh pika-chan !" when pika-chan saw me his eyes widdened and he jogged to me and asked " usa-chan all you alright?!, what happened ?!" when he asked me killua-nyan creeped behind pika-chan and closed his eyes and also holding both his hand behind andi hellped killua-nyan by screaming " K-KYAAA! PIKA-CHAN..! HMM-MMMMHMMM...!" i made sound as if i was kidnnaped and pika-chan began to struggle and escaped from killua-nyan's grip and wheen he saw what REALLY happend he frowned and lectured us but...i slept when he was in his middleof his lecture

When i woke up it was still dawn i walked out of the mini camp and sat next to the river i was sad because iwas dissapointed of my self how could i kept so many secret from gon...tears starting to form and fells to the ground and i sang a song " truth of my destiny"

When i was in the middle of singing i heard a stick being stepped on making a crack sound...i said" pika-chan..."he sat next to me , hugging me...i cried " hiks..hiks...i've hurt gon..i've lied too much to him..but if i don't he'll know the truth of me...not being his real twin and by this pikachan's arm was hugging me harder as if he told me to cry more and i did i became sleepy and before i fell into slumber i saw pika-chan kissed me on thecheek

**Kurapika's POV**

When usa-chan told me the fact that she's is not gon's twin my eyes widened and i hugged her tighter and after few moment she calmed down and i smiled at her and gave a kiss on her forehead , after giving her a peck on the forehead i carried he back to the mini house but saw killua leaning on the tree next to the mini house while glaring at me and he said " don't be to near to usa-chan" i just went inside ignoring him and put usa-chan on her bed and kissed her again on her cheek and at this action killua growrled ,i just took my bag and left

**Back to aiko'S pov**

When i woke up kurachan was gone and i asked killua-nyan why but he just shrugged..

Few days later...

Killua-nyan and me rushed to the edge of the island to go to the ship but i slept half way there and he carried me

When i oppened my eyes i saw gon's big brown eyes ...he told me to wake up but...i don't want to so i said " yada...im sleepy..." then i cuddled gon until he fell and he squeaked in suprize while he fell and trust me its a hard landing " wake up ai-chan! Its time for the last exam !" gon complained but i just shrugged and hugged gon tighter

30 minutes later i finally gave up to gon's nagging and woke up and when i sat i saw killua-nyan ,pika-chan , mister leorio , hiso-kun and few weirdo's giving me a wierd stare (AUTHOR: which is adoring stare because aiko sleeping and mumbling moments are so cute!) after few second i realized what have done and i shouted on my mind " what have i done!" and i screamed again but not on my mind "WHAT HAVE I DONE! I SLEPT ON MISTER BUNNY AND HIS RIBBON IS CROOKED! GYAAAAA!" and every one sweatdropped even the silly netero-san

After fixing mister bunny's tie i standed up and directly netero explained that we should fight and all we need i to win one match and then we started the first one to fight is gon and th- " the bald ninja guy ! hanzo he is the ninja from a small closed country which its population is 100% ninja and he has no hair else where except this eye brows" a small kid with blonde hair with a white bunny costume came out of nowhere and right now is in front of me

And when hanzo heard the kid's statement his vein popped and he shouted" KORAAAA! KID! HOW DARE YOU! " while pointing at the kid infront of me and i said suprised " ta-tama-kun..." then the next second all eyes was on me and the kid in front of me

And now the kid said " yup im here ai-chan and im taking you away as my bride!" and every body's eyes widen but not mine...i just facepalmed... and said " e-eto...tama-kun...were kinda in a exam now...so...could you wait..." and then tama said " sure anything for my to-be-wife" and i just sighed

After tama's speech gon and hanzo began to fight but before that hanzo talked to the refree about some thing...i think its something about **tips to grow hair...**pfft...i laughed for few seconds but i stopped when hanzo made gons forehead bled because of his blade he hid , i became furious... i tried to calm down...

Few minutes later

I tried to stop my self from attacking hanzo but its no use i was about to rush to hanzo tama-kun stopped me and said " nope gon's fine..." my eyes widdened and i shouted " gon? He's fine?don't kid me his arm was now broken!" tama-kun shouted back" trust him!" i just muttered " f-fine...go gon win for me..." and gon was screaming but he still hasn't gave up yet and finally hanzo forfeited! But then...gon said " nope ,don't we have to fight fair and square !" then hanzo said "are you an idiot i already forfeited you win!" but then gon complained " i don't want this win then!"

then...hanzo became ticked off and when he was about to land a punch on gon's face i shouted "STOP!" and then i walked to gon while all eyes on me and i asked gon " are you okay?" the gon grinned and said " yup im fine!" after hearing gon's answer i said " is that so...THEN TAKE THIS!" I punched gon on his face causing him to fly to the wall and fainted and everybody was suprized in the middle of this scene netero said " hohoho!i knew you would make this exam more exciting!"

after the clinic guys took gon i became sleepy and tama-kun said " sleep on my lap so i did...and when i was about to sleep killua-nyan took me from tama-kun and made me sleep on his lap and tama-kun took me from killua-nyan...sigh looks like im not going to sleep any time soon... but i did...when i woke up i was on a bed lying with tama-kun next to , me...sigh...he's so cute ...but...**chappie end!**

**Author : teehee tricked you all!**

**Killua:...idiot **

**Author : #smashes killua's head with a paper fan # i know and you know what the idiot is hitting you wwith a paper fan**

**Tama-kun : ...g night, and please don't flame us i still wanna have my wakey wakey moments with aiko!**

**killua , kurapika, kuroro , hisoka : SHADDAP YA KID I HATE YOU !**

**tama: just because aiko like me more than youuu guys doesn't mean you can be mean to me! And any ways please review ! tama love people who reviews!**

**Author : and sorry for errrors, i tell u im not an expert at writing at all ! toodles!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chappie 10 is here!**

**Author: yo minna!**

**tama: what an idiot author..**

**author:im an idiot author who created you tama , you**

**tama: hiks..hiks...hu-huwahhhhhh!# cries softly**

**aiko: author-san that's not nice!# points at the author while giving a glare**

**author: b-but...but...hiks..hiks**

**every body: EHHHH!?**

**Author : hiks..hihiks..HUWAAAAAAAA!**

**Everybody #panics#**

**Then suddenly...a lollipop was in front of author's face and a blushing yamamoto takeshi (katekyo hitman reborn) behind **

**Author: hu-huuu...hiks hiks aw-awigato...**

**Hibari: no prob...**

**Author:now let's review the reviewer!**

**Thank you for my loyal reviewer "tifa2001 " who always encourages me sowwy no romance in dis chappie...**

**Next , "Micha'lea" i knowright killua-nyan is so selfish but he's so cute, and tama is ...starting a "make many insults for da baldie named hanzo " club thingy and sowwy no romance moment in this chapter**

**And now , fror " guest' hehe thankyou i don't know why but me and comma is in...no good relation ship here's da new chappie!**

**Author :Chappie start! This is time special! There is flashback! ****And its the starting of tama's arc**** and i don't own hxh just my ocs**

**Flashback...**

after the clinic guys took gon i became sleepy and tama-kun said " sleep on my lap so i did...and when i was about to sleep killua-nyan took me from tama-kun and made me sleep on his lap and tama-kun took me from killua-nyan...sigh looks like im not going to sleep any time soon... but i did...when i woke up i was on a bed lying with tama-kun next to , me...sigh...he's so cute ...but...

**flash back ends...**

but...tama...is the... ****** of ********* (yeah baby a bleeped word! But don't worry its not a bad word!)sighhhh... . then suddenly the first examiner moustache guy came...and sat on the chair next to me while tama was waking up and sat next to me the examiner-san said " you've passed sakura-san" i was suprized and asked how then examiner , satotsu-san replied back " i assume you are very confused ,yes you have passed because of default your battle was the 3rd last and before you was leorio-san and bodoro-san and before them were killua-san and gittacur-san but ...when they fought gittacur –san said something and killua-san forfeited and the next battle killua-san killed bodoro-san ,leorio-san's rival"

is that so... then suddenly a group of tough looking man came a shouted " tama-sama we've come to take you back to the castle!" examiner-san asked me "castle? " i sighed and nodded then i started explaining " apparently he" i pointed to tama "is the prince of univoir kingdom " then the examiner-san asked me again then how did he came here?" i sighed " tama-kun wanted me to marry him" after tama spoke to his body guards he said " now im serious...ai-chan i really like you! please don't leave me and marry me ! , please !" he pleaded with his super-cute-dazzling-sparkling-striking-glittering- shimmering-blue-eyes-that-will-make-you-do-anythin g-_**even-suicide**_ but i just said two word "nope , sorry " and he gave a dejected look and said " hai i understand...i shall leave and go back to my kingdom , bye " he started to turn around and walked out the door while saying" which one you will choose pikachu or a neko?" which make a thousand layer of blush on my face and suddenly the door oppened again and tama continued " or even the joker?" and i blush another five hundred layers

**tama's arc ended (**** lol too short! But nahhh but we will see tama again )**

after calming down from tama's question i asked the examiner " so...killua was disqualified for killing...ok, now where is gon's room? " and exanimer-san asked me to follow him

when we arrived at gon's room i saw him sleeping with bandages covering him sigh its that bad huh... i thanked examiner-san and the nodded and walked out the door but before hand he told me to call him satotsu

now...on to gon i sang **brave song ( angel beats )**

**Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Furikaeru to minna ha tooku  
Sore demo atashi ha aruita Sore ga tsuyosa datta  
Mou nani mo kowaku nai Sou tsubuyaite miseru  
Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake  
Kodoku sae Aishi waratterareru you ni Atashi ha tatakau n da  
Namida nante misenai n da**

**Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Iku saki ni ha gake ga matteta  
Sore demo atashi ha aruita Tsuyosa no shoumei no tame  
Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze Ase de SHATSU ga haritsuku  
Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara Ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono  
Bougyaku no kanata he to ochite iku nara Sore ha nigeru koto darou  
Ikita imi sura kieru darou**

**Kaze ha yagate naideta Ase mo kawaite  
Onaka ga suite kita na Nani ka attakke  
Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yatte kita**

**Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Minna ga matte ita**

**Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake  
Sore demo ii Yasuraka na kono kimochi ha Sore wo nakama to yobu n da  
Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo  
Sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo  
Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo**

When im done all his scratches and every wound healed except his broken arm so that it won't be suspicious...its just no t the right time to tell him...

Few minutes later gon waked up and satotsu-san came and told gon what have happened and told us both to go to room where a bean man told us to seat when we was about to ask illumi ,killua's brother where killua ask ...welll i was about to beat him up on my scedule but its not on gon's...well...i don't feel like my self today...

After hearing about the lecture about the hunter card...blablabla...me, gon , kurapika and leorio went to illumi and i began to ask him in a very serious and mature voice i started making the other people in the room flinch " where is your brother? " he just answered me with silence , i sighed and finally he told me " kukuro mountain" then gon asked feww things about killua then off we go !

When we was about to head out of the building we met hanzo and some pokkle guy then hanzo said " gon-san im sorry about the last match..!" buut gon just grinned '"its okay! I forgive you'

Then i muttered" well i don't..." and the baldie guy says " then what do you want me to do ?" i replied back with a "let me punch you!" and he nodded and stand straightand the pokkle guy was now led by gon behind me from his original position behind the baldie

And i puched him hard at his stomach...and he flew to the roof and disapeared to the sky and i said " nobody messes with my brother!" and the all was shocked by my power except gon and he just said too the gaping trio " she's just over protective..."

I turned to pokkle guy and said " bye pokkle-san !" and he replied "h-hai..." then i shouted " let's go! To save killua-nyan!"and i also thought in my mind " i hope i can see zeno-san and silva-san ! they're really kind, it was kind of a good relationship between me and kikyo-san its just that she really liked to dress me up when i was small...and i did get _**traumatized **_from all that frills... and i surely don't want to meet with illumi-san and that fat guy...(*COUGH*milluki *COUGH*) but i really wanted to see killua-nyan , kalluto-chan and of course allu-nyan! But im not really sure i can met her..."

"sigh... let's go!" I said to the trio and search for where is kukuro mountain is and we went to nearest cafe internet and found that kukuro mountain is though i already visited many times...its just that i don't want to be look suspicious so i asked illumi

And now were now in padokea by plane... and now we searched for the terror bus which has tour to the feet of the mointain

**the end...**

**author : hehe that was very short **

**killua: no romance any where huh?**

**Author not in dis chappie...dis chappie is pretty lame...**

**Killua: i kno- ITTAI!**

**Author : that's for not encouraging me # holds a frying pan!**

**Killua: where did u get that?!**

**Author : i borrowed from rapunzel!**

**Killua: ...**

**Author : remeber to review the quicker i'll type! Bye! # waves hand!**

**And sorry i forgot the disclaimer 4 the last few chappie!**


End file.
